Hearts of the Damned
by VampiricLayer
Summary: When nothing else can go wrong for Naruto, he encounters a girl in the forest. After saving her,she gives him a kiss and a bite on the neck. Later on Naruto notices some changes. Above all, a strange bloodlust. What's happened to Naruto?
1. It Seemed Like a Kiss

**I do not own Naruto. However, I might own Gnaruto. I have to check up on that…**

Chapter 1: The First Meeting Between Them

_She leaned into him as she dug her fangs into his neck…_

"_What are you doing?" He asked weakly as he felt like the life was being drained out of him._

"_I'm giving you a new life, just like you wanted" she replied as she moved her mouth away. The last thing he saw as he went under was her deep red eyes…_

Ooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooO

Having just returned from his afternoon training, Naruto decided to head over to the ramen stand to get some lunch. Along the way the villagers glared at him with hateful eyes.

'_Just like always...' _he thought. Ever since Sarutobi, the 3rd Hokage died when Naruto was nine, things went downhill for him. Well more than usual. The 5th Hokage, Rishime was the meanest bastard Naruto had ever met.

Rishemi didn't care about Naruto the way the 3rd Hokage did. In fact, he took away Naruto's apartment, banned him from the academy, and destroyed the decree surrounding the Kyuubi. Not only did the 5th Hokage kill off Naruto's dream of becoming Hokage, now everyone including the children he grew up with knew about the Kyuubi and feared/hated him.

The next 7 years for Naruto were hell. He had no place to live plus he would never become a ninja.

"Demon brat!"

"Freak!"

"Why don't you crawl into a hole and die already!"

Those were some of the things he heard as he walked down the street. He finally arrived at the ramen stand. When Rishime became Hokage, he closed down the old man's ramen stand. The new one that was put there hated Naruto. As he sat down, the cook started to ridicule him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The demon brat came by to have some ramen!"

"I'll have beef ramen today" said Naruto through clenched teeth.

"Not today boy. I'm not in the mood to cook for you!" replied the cook.

"What!" yelled Naruto and he slammed his fist down on the counter. "I'm a paying customer!"

"Fine… I guess you can have this."

The cook handed Naruto a bowl of cold water and soggy noodles. Naruto threw the bowl at the ground and ran away. He heard the cook yelling at him, but he didn't care. He needed to get out of the village and soon as possible. He ran through the village gates knowing the guards could care less what happened to him. He ran deeper and deeper into the forest until he didn't know how far he had gone. He sat down against a tree and closed his eyes.

'_I can't take this much longer!' _he thought. _'The pain of being alone, having everyone hate me, it's gone on far too long…'_

His thoughts were disrupted as a girl came flying out of the bushes and into a tree. A man in a dark cloak and a bamboo hat followed out of the bushes. Naruto knew that he had to do something. He took a kunai out of his pocket and ran top speed at the mysterious man. The man noticed Naruto and stepped to the side and put out a fist that knocked the air out of him. Naruto recovered, and attempted to sweep kick the man. Unfortunately, the man grabbed and threw him at the nearest tree.

"I'll take care of you later" the man said coldly as he turned around. As he turned to where the girl was, he had his throat slit by Naruto who had run at him with the kunai held high. The man coughed as blood splurted out the newly open wound. He fell to the ground and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto then ran over to where the girl was.

"Are you okay?" He asked as she looked at him

"I'm fine" she replied "Thank you for taking care of him."

The girl had long silver hair and red eyes. That paired with her unnaturally pale skin made her look extremely beautiful to Naruto. She wore a blue kimono and sandals.

"No problem. Who was that guy anyway?"

"It would be better if you didn't know" she replied in a dark tone. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha."

"You're from Konoha you say? How's life there?" she asked.

Naruto thought about it for a second and then replied.

"It's horrible there" he said as the smile disappeared from his face. "The whole village hates me. I've had no place to live since I was nine. I've been kicked out of the academy. And it's all because of something I had no say in."

"That's horrible" she replied. "Why do they treat you like that?"

"Because I'm the container of the Kyuubi no kitsune" was his answer. He expected her to run away from him like all the others, to hate him.

"A cruel fate for one so young. Tell me, if you could trade your current life I for a new, better one, would you?"

He was surprised by her response. "I'd do anything for a new life. You know how many times I've thought about taking my own life just to end the pain?"

The girl smiled at Naruto. "You'd do anything?"

"Anything."

"Come closer to me" was all she said. Naruto leaned in closer to her. The girl pulled him to her lips. Naruto was taken back by all of this. A girl he just met was kissing him on the lips!

'I don't even know her name!' thought Naruto as the kiss continued for what seemed like forever. She finally pulled her lips away from his and whispered into his ear.

"My name's Allura if you were wondering" she said. "I hope you survive Naruto. I'd hate to see someone like you die so young in their life."

Allura then dug what seemed like fangs into Naruto's neck.

"What are you doing to me?" He asked faintly as if the life was being drained out of him.

"I'm giving you a new life, just like you wanted" she replied as she removed her mouth from his neck. "Sweet dreams Naruto, Sweet dreams…"

The last thing he saw before going under was her deep red eyes…

Ooooooooo000000000000000000000oooooooooooo

Naruto dreamt of pain and suffering. Konoha was in ruins. Everyone around him were lying in pools of blood. And he was the one who did all of it. He had blood stains on his lips and running down his chin. But he wasn't angry at himself. He hated Konoha, and everyone in it. He walked through the streets, admiring his handiwork. As he approached the village gates, he saw someone standing there. Naruto got closer and saw that it was Allura. Together they walked out of the destroyed Konoha and into the forests beyond…

'_Kit! What the hell are you doing to me?!' _yelled the Kyuubi as it pulled Naruto from his dream into the sewers of his mind.

Naruto looked up at the Kyuubi and saw that the color was being drained from it. He also noticed that little power was emitting from it.

'_What do you mean Kyuubi? What did I do to you?' _replied Naruto.

'_What do I mean? I'm dieing because you're dieing kit!'_ the Kyuubi yelled back at him.

'_I'm dieing?' _wondered Naruto. _'Kyuubi, there was this girl who bit me on the neck. Does that have anything to do with your situation?'_

'_No!!!'_ screamed the Kyuubi. _'I'm dead now thanks to you kit! I hope you're happy!'_

The color finished draining out of the Kyuubi as it turned to dust and crumbled away. The seal holding the Kyuubi in burned up as if it had just deactivated. As Naruto was pulled from his mind and back into the real world, he couldn't help but wondering what the hell was going on…

Ooooooooo00000000000000000000000000oooooooooO

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that it was nighttime. He got up, and noticed that his neck was extremely sore in the spot that Allura bit him. He also felt 'different' then he did earlier. He started walking back on the path to the village…

**End of chapter one**

Enjoy! Please R&R!


	2. The First Kill Is Always The Best

**First of all, let me say thanks to those two people who reviewed. You guys gave me the motivation to write the 2****nd**** chapter. You two are awesome. Next, I need more people to R&R. Get your friends, family, anyone to. I don't what methods you use either. So here you go, the 2****nd**** chapter of "Hearts of the Damned"**

**I do not own Naruto. I don't own Gnaruto either…**

Chapter 2:

Ooooooooo00000000000000ooooooooooO

Naruto had an extremely bad headache. His head felt like it was being pounded on by a thousand sledgehammers. As soon as he stumbled through the gates, he found his way to the nearest alleyway. Suddenly he heard a voice he wished he hadn't.

"Seems like the demon brat's come for a beating!" said the ramen stand cook,

Naruto slumped up against the wall wishing the man would just go away. Unfortunately, the cook grabbed him by the collar and threw him face first at the opposite wall. Amazedly, this had little effect on Naruto, who had felt none of the pain. The cook charged at Naruto. But to his surprise, Naruto grabbed the man's throat with lightning quick speed. Naruto lifted his head up, and the cook saw that his eyes had turned blood red.

"Demon!" was all the man was able to whisper before his throat was torn out. Blood splattered all over Naruto's face and clothes. The cook slumped to the ground, dead. Naruto, just realizing what he had done, felt no remorse for this man lying dead in front of him. He turned, and ran out of the alleyway.

Somehow, he had gained kage like speed during the time he was out. He had no idea where this sudden power came from. Suddenly, he remembered Allura's kiss.

'Could this be what she meant by a new life?' wondered Naruto. He made his way over to the bath houses and climbed up the wall to the men's area. Naruto washed his shirt and his face to get the blood off. Once his shirt dried, he headed to the training grounds to sleep there.

Once Naruto arrived there, He climbed up a tree to his usual sleeping spot. Naruto closed his eyes and wished for his headache to stop. His head rested against the tree in an attempt to fall asleep. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Naruto fell asleep.

In the dream, Naruto walked throughout the village, watching memories of what the villagers did to him on a daily basis. He cringed at the sight of all this. Suddenly, all the villagers turned to glare at him. Naruto kept on walking though. As he got to the village gates he turned around. Behind him, the villagers were staring at him with hurtful eyes, whispering insults about him. As he looked past the gates, he saw Allura standing there, smiling and waving to him. Naruto hesitated before making his choice. He walked through the village to stand next to Allura. As he looked back, the villagers started dissolving like sand blowing away in the wind. Suddenly, the dream ended as he woke up.

Naruto sat up and looked around. It was morning, and he still in the tree at the training grounds. As he jumped down he noticed the headache was gone. He walked over to the water to get a drink. Naruto bent down and gasped as he saw his reflection. His hair had turned silver and was hanging down over one of his eyes (Think DMC3 Dante). His skin was unnaturally pale, as if he had never seen the sun. He also felt… stronger.

"Just noticing the changes?" said a voice behind him.

Surprised, Naruto fell into the water. He turned around and was about to yell when he saw that it was Allura. She extended a hand to him. He grabbed it and was pulled out of the water. As he sat down, he started talking.

"What was with that bite you gave me? He asked.

"I was just giving you a new life, just like you wanted" she said back.

"But what's with my hair and my skin?

"Look at me, then look at yourself"

Naruto looked at Allura, seeing how beautiful she was close up. Then he looked at his reflection again. He had the same hair, eye, and skin color as her!

"We have the same colors" he said. "Why's that?"

Allura laughed. "How about, if you catch me, I'll tell you."

Suddenly she sped off. Naruto got up and started running after her. Through alleyways and rooftops the chase continued. After an hour she stopped running near the closed ramen stand. Naruto landed next to her.

"Caught you!" He laughed. "Now explain what happened to me."

She opened her mouth and was about to speak when a voice that Naruto hated with a passion spoke.

"Hey demon! Stop terrorizing my fangirls!" yelled Sasuke Uciha.

Sasuke Uchia was the pride and joy of the village as the last Uchia. Sasuke was now focused on rebuilding his clan and loved the attention of his fangirls. After killing Itachi, Sasuke was welcomed back into the village with open arms. It was like the whole "I abandoned you all to train with orichmaru" thing never happened. There was even a parade to welcome the return of the Uchia.

"Go away teme" said Naruto calmly. "I don't need your shit right now."

"It seems the demon has the courage to talk back" sneered the Uchia Seems I'll have to beat it out of him!"

The fangirls behind him cheered.

"Aww, what the hell, like it would matter if you died" laughed Sasuke.

Grasping his right hand, he charged up chakra in it. Naruto however, just stood up. Sasuke yelled out "Chidori!" before rushing at Naruto. To his surprise though, Naruto appeared next to him, grabbing his wrist and breaking. To add to that, Naruto bit Sasuke's wrist, breaking the skin and splattering blood everywhere. He grabbed his wrist and screamed in pain.

"I'll Fuckin kill you demon! I'LL FUCKIN KILL YOU!" screamed Sasuke as he and his fangirls ran away.

"I have to say, nice use of your new teeth" said Allura as she laughed. Naruto opened his mouth and felt that his teeth were razor sharp. He wiped the blood away from his mouth.

"Okay, now tell me what's going on" said Naruto.

"It's very simple" smiled Allura. "You and me, we're vampires."

Naruto just stared at her as he thought what the hell was going on.

Ooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooO

My little rant

I have to say that there are not many supernatural Naruto fics that take place in the Naruto world. Sure, some of them are good, but the ItachiXNaruto I could live without.

Since it's my fan fic, I can do whatever I want to Sasuke. This is good, because I hate him. I hate his brooding, his attitude, everything about him I hate. Unless it's one of the fics where he actually has some good in him, those I like

Please Read and Review in order to give me the motivation to write the next chapter!


	3. Her history

Thanks people who reviewed to give me motivation. I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, though I wish it did.

Enjoy!

Hearts of the Damned CH 3

_"You and me" said __Allura__, "We're vampires."_

Naruto analyzed what Allura just told him. It couldn't be true, he thought. Vampires were just a myth, a bedtime story to tell kids. There was no doubt that she injected him with something, but what?

"Vampires?" said Naruto. "You expect me to believe something like that?"

"No, not really" replied Allura. "It does seem kind of crazy, doesn't it?"

"Hell yeah it does!" yelled Naruto. "Now tell me what's really going on!"

"We're vampires I told you"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Cause if you don't, you'll die"

The last response surprised Naruto. How was he going to die if he didn't believe her?

"Fine then, please explain to me how I'm a vampire then" said Naruto as he sat down.

"If I'm going to explain that to you, I'm going to have to explain how I became a vampire in the first place" she responded as she sat down.

"You see, many years ago, probably before you were born, I was a foolish, power hungry girl. So hungry for power that some considered me a monster. And I was in most ways."

Naruto immediately thought of Sasuke and how power hungry he was. He then wondered if Allura had acted like him.

"If you're thinking of the Uchiha then yes, I was like him, only worse" replied Allura, breaking Naruto out of his thoughts.

"I was arrogant, selfish, not to mention I acted like a cold bitch to most people. People got tired of my attitude, throwing me out whenever they could."

"One day I heard rumors of a great power, one so great that to achieve it, you would have to sacrifice your very soul. Foolish as I was, I decided to seek out this treasure. I then started a journey across the elemental countries."

Naruto listened on in interest as her story continued.

"Along the way I killed many people for information on the great power. So many lives destroyed because of my arrogant ways…" she whispered, almost with a tear in her eyes. " Those are the times I wish I could just forget, but never will."

"I finally found the source of the great power. I traveled through a deep, dark cave, finding my self deep below the earth. When I finally found the shrine, a voice called out to me. It asked what my greatest desire was. I was stupid enough to yell out that I desired great power. Suddenly the voice yelled out that I was foolish and ignorant, something that I would pay dearly for. Blinding pain surrounded my senses. If felt like a part of me was being ripped out and replaced with something darker. I then blacked out.

Taking a pause, Allura took a deep breath. "Any questions Naruto?" she asked.

"Not yet" was his answer.

"Let me continue then. When I awoke, my whole body was in pain. It took all my strength just to stand up. Somehow I made it outside the cave. That was when I heard footsteps. I made it into the bushes and hid. It turns out it was a group of 10 men from the previous town armed with weapons. I tried to hide as best I could, but my pain got the best of me. I yelled out, collapsing to the ground."

"The men of course surrounded me, and started to attack me. They yelled out about how I was such a bitch and that they were going to kill me for it. I opened my eyes, and as they looked, fear formed on there faces. They started running away. Lucky for me, I chased each one day and provided gruesome deaths for them. Suddenly I noticed I was very hungry. I opened my knack sack to find that all my supplies were gone. In their place was a scroll. I still have that scroll, let me get it."

Opened up her knack sack, she pulled out a scroll. Handing it to Naruto, she told him to read it.

Naruto opened it up, and started reading. 'Dear puny human, If you are reading this, it means you are being punished for your foolishness. You sought out great power and you got it, at a great cost that is. If you feel empty, then it means your soul has been taken. Not just that, but you have been transformed into what you would call a 'vampire'. To survive, you must drink the blood of others, or else you will feel the greatest pain of all, greater than you have ever felt before. But fear not, after 50 years of solitude, you will be able to feel all human emotions again. After 100 years, you'll be able to transform one person of your choice into a 'vampire' for company. Just now that you will wonder the earth for all eternity, as punishment for your power hungry ways…'

As he finished reading, Naruto rolled the scroll up and looked at Allura.

"Guess I have no choice but to believe you." he said. "Just one thing. Why did you pick me, out of all people, to keep you company?"

"It seemed like you needed a break from your life." she replied. " Besides, it seemed like a good reward for helping me."

Naruto smiled at Allura and stood up. Unfortunately, ANBU took that moment to appear next to him and yell.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are hereby under arrest for the attack on Sasuke Uchiha."

The ANBU then shocked Naruto with a minor lightning technique, knocking him out….

End of chapter 3

There you go, the third chapter all finished. Sorry if it seemed boring, I just needed to explain Allura's history and how she became a vampire. I hope you at least enjoyed this chapter.

To those who thought I gave up on the story, if you noticed, I've been releasing a chapter every Saturday. I tried to complete this chapter during the week, but I just kept putting it off. Sorry about that. I'll try my best to fix that problem though.

I've got a new story coming up soon. What if Deidara was Naruto's real father and he had his kekkai gekki? Sounds good to me.

Alright cya. Read and review people, read and review!


	4. Sorry!

Sorry for the delay. I was very busying this weekend, and wasn't able to update HOTD. I will definatly update by this saturday. Plus I'll have a new fanfic and a oneshot up hopefully. So once again, I apoligize TT

VampiricLayer


	5. Escape!

Hey everyone, Here's they next chapter of HOTD xD

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. If I did, it would have as many crazy AUs as Tenchi Muyo does. 

Hearts of the Damned- Chapter 4

"Ahhhh!" Yelled Naruto as he was shocked awake. Waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dark, he tried to remember what had happened. 

"Damn… my head" he complained. Looking around, he saw that he was in a cell, and he was chained to the wall. Suddenly, it all came back to him. He remembered chasing Allura and running into that prick Sasuke. Naruto laughed to himself as he remembered how he broke the teme's wrist. Then he remembered being knocked out by ANBU. Hearing footsteps, he looked at the door. There stood an ANBU in a hawk's mask.

"Naruto-san, what a pleasant surprise" said Hawk as he opened up the door to the cell.

"So, Sasuke-teme sent his lapdogs after me?" laughed Naruto.

"Shut up you little demon! You're just jealous that Sasuke-sama is better than you in every way. Oh yes, I forgot to mention. The hokage has picked Sasuke-sama as his successor. How does it feel to know that?" Laughed Hawk.

"Well… for one, I could care less." Replied Naruto in a smug tone.

"I'll give you a choice then. You can either swear your allegiance to Sasuke-sama or I can send my men in to finish you off once and for all."

Naruto thought for a second being replying. During this time he thought of the best response.

"Let's see… allegiance or death. Death or allegiance. Hmmm…." He said

"What'll be your choice demon?" asked Hawk.

Well… you see. There'd be a better chance of me going to the bathroom at the steakhouse, and eating the contents of the toilet bowl after Chouji in a 5 hour steak eating marathon has used than me swearing allegiance to Sasuke-teme. So there! You have your answer." Said Naruto in a smartass kind of tone.

"You little shit! You'll regret this! Men! Get in here now!" yelled a furious Hawk. Around fifteen ANBU entered the room. 

"Let's kill this demon once and for all!" Yelled Hawk while motivating his men.

All the ANBU immediately attacked Naruto with whatever they could get their hands on. Fists, kicks, kunai, katanas, anything they had. It led to some unfortunate results though. Bones were broken, weapons were smashed. One poor ANBU even tried to head butt him, leaving him with a smashed in skull. Once everyone was done, Naruto laughed. 

"Is that the best all of you've got? No wonder you swore your allegiance to that teme.

"You really are the demon fox reincarnated, aren't you!" Yelled Hawk.

"No, not really. When I died the Kyuubi died as well."

"What are you talking about! You're alive, and you're standing right there!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Shouldn't you look closer at the picture?"

"What the hell are you talking about now demon?!"

"Oh well, nevermind. Let me get out of these chains and then I'll take special care of you all" smiled Naruto.

"Are you crazy? Those are chakra enhanced chains! No human can break out of them!" yelled Hawk.

"Guess I'm not human then" replied Naruto as he tore the chains off his arms. 

Naruto cracked his knuckles as he prepared to fight. Hawk then decided to run out of the cell. Naruto ran towards the first ANBU, who was shaking in fear, and ripped his intestines out. The rest of the ANBU in there decided to rush him, thinking he couldn't kill them all. Boy were they wrong…

Naruto picked up a broken ANBU katana off the ground and decided to put it to good use. The first ANBU that ran at him didn't realized he was dead until his decapitated head hit the floor, spraying blood all over Naruto. Licking the blood off his lips, he laughed. Suddenly, he disappeared. All over the room ANBU body parts were flying. Blood was everywhere. Screams could be heard all over the place. But Naruto was having fun of course. After the last ANBU was killed, Naruto exited the cell. Immediately after, a voice on the intercom came on.

"Attention all ROOT personal! We have an intruder in the facility! It's the demon fox! Attack on sight!" yelled Hawk over the intercom. Naruto sighed at this. If Hawk wanted to attack him, he would kill everyone in there. 

"Better get to work then" said Naruto as he licked the blood off his blade. 

"Having fun without me, are you?" said a voice behind him. Turning around he saw Allura. 

"Guess I got carried away." Smiled Naruto

"As long as you save some for me, its okay" she smiled back. Taking a katana off her back she spoke.

"Let's have a contest. Whoever kills the most ANBU wins. If I win, you're my slave and you have to do everything I say, got it?" She said

"Yeah, that's fine with me" Replied Naruto. 

"Okay then, on your mark, get set, go!" She yelled, taking off.

Naruto followed right behind. Left and right they attacked the ANBU that came after them. Heads fell off of bodies. Limbs were dismembered. And most off all, the blood that sprayed everywhere. 25, 30, 35, 40. The death toll quickly went up.

Naruto saw a door labeled 'Communications'. He told Allura to follow him. Walking through the door they found Hawk and Danzo trying to contact the outside world. 

Seeing the blood soaked teens they screamed.

"I'll take the one in the hawk mask. You take the old guy." Said Naruto. 

"Okay then, let's have some fun!" She laughed.

Hawk and Danzo were terrified. Death was right in front of them. In a flash of red, both of them were torn apart. Nothing was left of them afterwards, just a pool of blood.

"Let's see, 25 to 25. Looks like we tied." Said Allura. 

"Guess nobody wins then" sighed Naruto. 

Walking down the hall they spotted an armless ANBU trying to get away. Allura appeared behind him and impaled him through the heart with her sword.

"Looks like I win!" She laughed, taking Naruto by the hand. "C'mon, let's head to the training ground to train your abilities. I also want to teach necromancy."

"Necromancy? What's that?" asked Naruto.

"It's death magic. Raising spirits, casting curses and hexes. Stuff like that." She replied.

Together they got into the elevator and headed back to the surface.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000000ooooooooooO

Okay then, another chapter done. Sorry about the delay everyone. I had a very busy week. 

Some unfortunate news- I am putting Hearts of The Damned on a 3 week hiatus to work on some of my other projects. I've got another story coming up this week so add me to author alerts if you want. I'm also working an RMVX game so I'll tell you more about that as soon as I can.

To make the hiatus up, I'll put some lemon in the next chapter! 

Till next time, seeya!


End file.
